Many electronic apparatuses, such as mobile telephones, are configured to communicate with remote access points using radio frequency signals. If an electronic apparatus knows the location of a remote access point, it may calculate its absolute position by using the location of the access point and radio frequency signals that are received from the access point.
However, in many situations, an electronic apparatus is not able to calculate its absolute position because it does not know the location of the remote access point it is communicating with.